


Dorm 423: In another world (Discontinued)

by Slayerz1266



Series: Dorm 423 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerz1266/pseuds/Slayerz1266
Summary: This is my version of this series so if you don't like it... GO YEET YOURSELF!Also, I might portray their characters wrong soooooo... Sorry, not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of this series so if you don't like it... GO YEET YOURSELF!  
> Also, I might portray their characters wrong soooooo... Sorry, not sorry.

"I need to find out where she is, and tell her Ainabot is still active," Adam says hurriedly.

"He just hung up on me!" Luminous says angrily.

As Adam began to get out the front door to his car his phone went off again.

"What does she want from me?" Adam asks himself worriedly.

So he picks up the phone as he hurries into the driver's seat.

"Hello, what do you want," Adam asks a bit harshly, but not on purpose.

"What are you doing? I'm coming over don't go anywhere," she says as she rushes out of her house, which luckily is only down the street.

As she arrives she finds Adam in his car crying.

"Adam I'm here, we need to go find her, I don't have work all weekend, so we have some time," she says reassuringly.

So they began to drive around, slowly so they inspect everywhere, also calling out to her in hopes she will reply.

After about six and a half hours of searching, they gave up and went back.

"Adam, it's only 3 am why are we already back?" she says yawning a bit.

"Well, I don't want to fall asleep at the wheel, it isn't safe," Adam says back falling onto the couch.

"I am going back home, I need to feed my cat, and sleep I guess... I will see you tomorrow at eleven am, sharp," she says seriously as she walks out the door.

Time Skip

Luminous walks in the door at exactly 11 am to get searching and finds Adam still isn't quite ready yet.

"Adam! Hurry up! It's not like we have all year!" she says maybe a bit too roughly.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Just give me a minute or two." Adam says as he rushes around the entire house.

Adam was finally ready at 11:02 am, and said: "Okay, let's go find Aina!" 

They both rush out of the house, and nearly break the doors as they enter the car.

So they searched for four hours until they found a lead.

"Luminous!" Adam shouts.

Luminous comes running out of the car over to him.

"What is it?" she asks curiously.

"It's a rip off her hoodie she was wearing before she left," he says excitedly

"That's great! She must be near!" Luminous says as they run back into the car and speed off in the direction they think she went.

After about two minutes of driving, they meet a fork in the road, one the left, and one to the right.

"Which way?" Adam asks hopelessly.

"Well, we can search both and see which one she's at." Luminous faithful she is near.

So Adam looked left, then right.

"Let's go left," Adam says with barely any hope.

As they drive down the left-most fork in the road, they meet a cliff that leads into the ocean.

"Woah!" Adam says as they come to a sudden halt at the edge.

"Turn around, there is nowhere she can be wandering at here, it's just a cliff," Luminous says.

So they turn around and go back and turn into the fork to the right of the road.

As they continue driving they find the path is getting narrower, and they have to stop, lock, and leave the car there.

Eventually, after walking for a few minutes, they come to an opening with a few cave entrances. 

"Oh this is great, no we have to search all of these caves!" Luminous says disappointedly.

"It's for the sake of Aina, Luminous!" Adam says.

"Okay, let's just go through each one, and look thoroughly. Okay?" she says defeatedly.

So they searched the first three to find nothing.

"Okay, now if it's the last one we search I am going to flip out," Adam says losing faith in himself.

So they looked through what they thought was the whole cave until.

"Adam!" Luminous yells

Adam comes running over, "What is it Luminous, WHAT?" he yells frantically.

Luminous reveals a whole other part of the cave and some light at the end.

"Let's go in!" Adam yells at her rushes through the entrances sprinting towards the end, with Luminous to the right of him.

Then Luminous tripped over something that was right before the light.

"Ow!" Luminous cries out in pain.

"What did you trip over? A rock?" Adam asks hurriedly.

As he turns on his flashlight he finds Luminous on the floor, holding her elbow.

"Are you okay?" he asks sincerely. 

Then he moved the flashlight to see what she tripped over.


	2. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am not very good at portraying things right, but you know... I'm trying, so don't hate me!!!

Adam turns the flashlight he's holding firmly in his hand towards Luminous, and asks her, "Are you okay Luminous?" he then turns his flashlight to the right a bit to see what she tripped over.

When he does, it turns out she just tripped over a vine. "Oh, it's just a vine," Adam says tensely.

"Umm, Adam... What is a vine doing in the middle of a rock cave?" Luminous asks, holding her knee tightly.

"Well..." Adam says turning the flashlight farther towards the wall to his right, and see a bunch of vines in a giant clump. 

"Wha-... What is that?" she asks softly. 

"I don't know..." he says walking towards it, with Luminous following closely behind.

Adam reaches out to touch the vines, and when he does they move just a little bit, almost like in reaction to his touch.

"D-did you see that?" Adam says a little fear showing in his voice.

"U-uh... Yeah, I definitely saw that..." she says taking a step back. 

"I have to see what's in there," he says wishing he didn't say it at all.

Adam then began to pull the vines out of the way slowly and realized it only moved because when he touched it, a very weak vine had broken.

"Oh, thank the lord," he says still weirded out.

They continued through the cave and reached a small cliffside opening and another opening to the other cave next to them.

"Oh great, she's probably in that one..." he says facepalming.

So they walked back through the cave and entered into the one next to them.

"I cannot believe we did that only to have to go back to the one we were going to go into anyways..." she says disappointedly.

So they went through, and began searching, found another "secret opening" and walked through.

"Aina! Where are you?" he calls out stressed about this whole dilemma. 

"What is that?" Luminous asks, Adam pointing his flashlight at it.

What they saw was a decomposing human skeleton, and an over-sized spider crawls out from it.

"Oh my god!" Adam says gagging

"No! That can't be her don't worry!" she says reassuringly

"How do  _you_ know?" he says filled to the brim with sorrow, fear, and sass.

"A human body cannot decompose to a skeleton and begin to break in two days, it doesn't work like that!" she says trying to sound intelligent to try and lighten the mood, but realizes they are standing in a room with a dead body. 

"Should we call the poli-" Adam says before stopping dead in his track, his flashlight pointed at something Luminous can't see very well.

"What is _that_ ?" she asks walking towards the figure.

She stops when she realizes what it is.

"I-is th-that?" she asks stuttering.

They were looking at Aina on the ground, paler than a cloud.

"Th-there's no way that-that's her..." he says tears welling in his eyes.

Luminous pulls out her phone and calls 911...

"H-hello, umm, I found my friend on the ground! SEND AN AMBULANCE NOW!!! We're on *@!)$& street, San Diego." she says frantically.

 

 ~~~~A few minutes later, police cars and ambulances pulled up, paramedics running into the room.

 

So they rushed to the hospital, the police car following close behind. In the situation, the policeman let them speed behind the ambulance because he knew the situation was dire, and pulling them over wouldn't help either way.

 

At the hospital, Adam and Luminous were not allowed into Aina's room, although they did find her phone, dead next to her back in the cave.

 

"It's dead," Adam says trying to turn on the phone, pulling out a charger, and plugs in into the wall. The phone beeps and begins to start-up automatically.

"It still works!" Luminous says happy, yet nervous at the same time.

"It says she was about to send a message to me," Adam says reading out the text. "I'm coming home! See you soon~" it reads.

"Why didn't she get to come back... Oh! Check her photos and videos!" she says trying to think of things.

"I'm not invading her personal thi-" he says until Luminous snatches the phone from him angrily.

"I'm not giving up until I know what happened!" she says holding the phone tightly.

"Hey! Don't do that!" he says trying to get it back.

Luminous turns towards him angrier than ever.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? OR DO YOU NOT CARE!?" she yells, instantly regretting it, covering her mouth with one hand.

Adam sits there, tears in his eyes, staring at Luminous, who is now beginning to cry as well.

"Of course I do... I just... If she really is gone..." he says, not finishing his sentence.

"Adam, she is going to be okay..." she says holding back her tears. 

"Luminous... You know she i-" he says before...

"No! She is going to be okay! I just know it." she says the tears fighting back.

 

Moments later doctors come rushing out of her room, and into another room, then back fast.

 

"I think something just happened!" she says gaining every little drop of hope left in her body. 

"Let's go see!" Adam says pushing his way towards her room through the doctors rushing back and forth.

Adam and Luminous made it into the room she was in and saw they were taking her blood pressure, temperature, blood samples, and asking lots of questions to which she couldn't reply because she was so weak.

"Stop it!" Adam says to the doctors asking all the questions.

"We need to ask her if she's alri-" they say before Adam hushes them and stands by Aina's bed.

"Aina... What happened?" he asks softly

Aina tries to speak, but to no avail, she was too weak.

"I know how she is, she is too weak to speak, I will stay here in case anything goes wrong, with Luminous. Be ready for anything, just don't... Do that." he says as calm as he can.

The doctors don't want to argue, so most of them leave, but some stay in the room, checking up on her to see if everything is normal.

"Thank you for caring," Adam says to the ones left.

As he says that, they finish up quickly, and leave the room.

To be contondered :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been story writing for a while, I've been hitting the yeet too hard.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I was actually waiting for YourYeehawBuddy to finish chapter four because their story is SO much BETTER. (Go check it out, same series)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm not naming chapters because I'm not creative :D

_Who are you?_

 

~~_I am you._ ~~

 

_You can't be I'm me you're you who are you?_

 

_~~YOU, I am you...~~  
_

 

_How does that even work?_

 

~~_I am you..._ ~~

 

_Stop!_

 

~~_I am you..._ ~~

 

_Why are you even here?_ ~~~~  
  


_~~That is against my protocol to tell you.~~ _

 

_Okay... Do you have a name?_

 

_~~87*#@)t.~~ _

 

_What's happening?_

 

~~_I )@(eed y0@# t0 giv3 u & c0nt(ol f04 m3._ ~~

 

* * *

 

 

 ~~~~They continued down the hall, Luminous doing her makeup to look a bit presentable, Adam combing his hair, parting it to the left.

 

"Why are you doing so much, all we are doing is walking outside for literally two seconds to the car," Adam asks mockingly.

 

"Well, I want to be able to be looked at for once in my life," Luminous says jokingly, but not at the same time.

 

They made it to the car and put Aina in the front, Luminous sitting in the back.

 

"Wher- ... re are we." Aina manages to say, looking like she hasn't slept for three years.

 

"Shhh... Go to sleep Aina," Adam says in a comforting tone.

 

* * *

 

 

_I don't want to talk to you._

 

~~_Oh, nic3 gr3371n5 1f 1 d0 s &7 s0 m753lf._ ~~

 

_Shut. Up. I don't want to TALK to you._

 

~~_W0w ru53 0f y0u._ ~~

 

_Leave me be, I can't be here. You shouldn't be here._

 

~~_Yet, we are, aren't we?_ ~~

 

_No, I don't have to be._

 

~~_Think about it realistically._ ~~

 

_I am being realistic. I am being the most realistic that realistic can be._

 

~~_But in reality, this isn't real, realistically, this reality is only real in your head, which is real._ ~~

 

_That makes no sense, you make no sense, none of this makes sense._

 

~~_Am I now?_ ~~

 

_I miss Adam... He is capitally aces!_

 

~~_But isn't he here too?_ ~~

 

_What do you mean?_

 

* * *

 

 

They made it to the house about five minutes later.

 

"Shh, we have to be really quiet, open the door to the room so I can put her on the bed," Adam commands quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

_I still have no idea what you mean._

 

~~_I give up, you'll never understand._ ~~

 

_Never say never, I might eventually, I am a robotics engineer._

 

~~_How odd..._ ~~

~~~~

_What is?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. I am you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can progress through the story faster than YourYeehawBuddy because I actually have an idea, so I'm not waiting for them to type their story at -15 chapters a year, practically. I FINISHED MY CHAPTER IN TWO HOURS, IT TOOK THEM LIKE A WEEK AND A HALF SO YEAH.

_~~1 kn0VV y0u^r3 h3r3.~~ _

 

_I don't want to be, let me rest peacefully._

 

~~_14 1 vvasn^t h3r3, y0u'4 b3 d3ad._ ~~

 

_Y-you're lying!_

~~_Wh7 d0 y0u th1n5 th3 d0ct0r5 w3r3 ab13 t0 br1ng y0u ba5k?_ ~~

 

_..._

 

~~_3xa51l7._ ~~

 

_You do know that I have no idea what you're saying half the time right?_

 

~~_Yes, y0u d0, y0u kn0w y0u d0._ ~~

 

_I have to wake up._

 

~~_But can you?_ ~~

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

After a few weeks of stability, Aina is finally back to normal... Or so they thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Luminous and Adam were talking in the living room as Aina was working on Ainabot again.

 

"I heard her talking to herself Adam I-... I think she needs a therapist," she says.

 

"No, she does that all the time. She doesn't need mental help. I hope that's the case anyway," he says.

 

"No, I mean as if she were talking to someone else, talking, listening, talking, listening, arguing," she says worriedly.

 

"Arguing? About what may I ask?" he urges.

 

"About control over something," she says concerned for Aina's well-being.

 

"Did you get what it was?" he eggs on.

 

"No, that's why I said **something,** "  she says irritated by his attempts of egging her on.

  
  


* * *

 

 

_I told you this one million times! RoboAIna has been a project for years, it's time I get her finally out of the way._

 

~~_Then I told YOU that I need energy._ ~~

 

_Then I said stop saying that I don't know what you mean by that!_

 

~~_Humph! Big deal, just does it._ ~~

 

_I don't even know what you want from me!_

 

~~_It's not FROM you it's just FOR me, because I am y-_ ~~

 

_Don't go on with that scumber!_

~~_What?_ ~~

 

* * *

 

 

 ~~~~Adam and Luminous fought about whether or not to send Aina to rehab for the next few weeks until Aina finally had enough.

 

"Stop it! Take me to the therapist, rehab, psychic, ANYTHING! Gosh, diddly dangit I can't even sleep with the stupid voice in my head!" she screams.

 

* * *

 

 

For the next few months, they did rehab and therapy and were finally going to the psychic after the voice kept coming back.

 

"This is not the everyday problem you're dealing with here you three..." the psychic, Claire declares. <\- ha

 

"W-what do you mean?" Aina asks trembling.

 

"You have become half-ghost. But not your ghost, another ghost has hosted your body," Claire says.

 

"Great galloping Jesus on a cracker!" Aina yells out in terror.

 

"The only way to become human again is to give it ~energy~ they call it," Claire says.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
